Down in New Orleans
by Ghost Rider of the Aragon
Summary: After Anna's death, Van Helsing came to America for a fresh start. However, an old nemesis has come back and is threatening everything that Van Helsing has come to love. Our favorite vampire hunter must now face the past in order to embrace his future. (VH/OC)
1. Found

New Orleans, February, 1890

A tall man walked down the alley, his eyes glancing about suspiciously. The wide brim of his hat hid his face in shadow cast by the nearly full moon. He stopped suddenly, listening. He took a deep breath, and waited. Something seemed to be coming closer, whatever it was. The footsteps came to a stop just around the corner. The man ran from his hiding place and pointed his gun at the approaching figure. With a muffled cry, the shorter cloaked man raised his hands defensively.

"Van Helsing? No, no wait! Don't shoot!" Van Helsing paused, and then holstered the weapon. He pulled down the mask that covered the lower half of his face.

"Damn it, Carl! What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Rome." he hissed in a whisper. Carl lowered his hands.

"The cardinal sent me. I had no choice." Van Helsing sighed irritably.

"What does he want now? And it had better be a good reason." Carl almost grinned.

"He wanted me to bring some of my new inventions, and they needed to be brought without delay." Van Helsing rolled his eyes at this, but smiled. That was a good sign. Carl gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder, and they walked off together into a better-lit area. Van Helsing paused before a tavern.

"I suppose you haven't taken any vows of abstinence as of yet?" he asked half-jokingly. Carl grinned.

"You make it sound like it's a terrible thing. But no, I'm still just a friar. A pint would do me good. The voyage over here was hellish to say the least. And then I had to follow your trail all the way from New York. You're a hard man to find."

"With my history in Europe, I don't need to add another continent to the list of those already begging for my head. There's only so many before I banish myself to Antarctica." Van Helsing said wryly as he held the door for his friend. Carl entered gratefully and seated himself at a table in the back corner. Van Helsing removed his hat and set it at the end of the table.

"So what brings you to America, my friend?" he asked after he had taken a sip of his drink. Carl set his mug down.

"All I ask is that you don't take out any frustrations on me. The cardinal told me to tell you that your sabbatical is over. He says that two years is more than enough, and that he has a new mission here in America for you. Right here in this city, as chance would have it." Van Helsing gritted his teeth.

"What right does the cardinal have to judge whether or not I've recovered? He has no idea what it's like to lose…" his voice broke, and he fell silent. Carl nodded.

"I told him that. He promptly told me that as penance for my defiance, I had to find you and assist in this mission." Van Helsing closed his eyes. He still bore the scars of his encounter with Velkan. Despite the cure that Anna had given him before she died, the curse still had a minor effect on him during every full moon. He closed his eyes momentarily. Carl watched him expectantly.

"Carl, I can't. I'm finished with monster hunting. Coming here wasn't just a distraction from my grief; it was _supposed _to be an escape from the job as well. I can't do it anymore. You can sail back to Rome, and tell the cardinal that you couldn't find me. You're clever; you'll think of something." With that, Van Helsing drained his mug and set back on the table with an air of quiet finality. Carl watched him for a moment.

"Well then, I guess you don't get to see what I've come up with these past two years." A spark of interest, poorly veiled, appeared in Van Helsing's eyes.

"All right, I give in. What did you bring?"

"I can't show you here. Once I finish my drink, maybe we can find a better place to discuss my inventive genius." Carl finished his beer and set the mug down. "Ah, that was most excellent! Where to?" Van Helsing nodded.

"I have a house. I don't have many neighbors, and it's fairly secluded." Carl seemed surprised.

"This I've got to see." They got up, paid their tab, and exited the building. They turned down a different street, and went past a church. As they passed the cemetery, Van Helsing made the sign of the cross. He turned to look back at Carl who was doing the same.

"So, have there been any rumors of Frankenstein's whereabouts?" Carl felt a tingle up the back of his neck at the thought of that grotesque being.

"No, not really. Rome has pretty much given up the search for him. They're still a little angry that you didn't destroy him as they ordered. That might be why they sent me to call you from your 'retirement'"

"I already feel bad enough about the evil ones. Rome will have to get through me first if they want that creature dead. If he's ever found, that is."

"Are we almost there? I'm getting tired." Carl complained. They were on the outskirts of the city, and the wind was picking up. Rain fell sparsely.

"Yes. Look to your right." Carl did. He was surprised. A medium-sized mansion sat in the middle of a neatly kept lawn. Live oak trees arched over the walkway, dragging beards of Spanish moss just above their heads. Van Helsing chuckled when he saw Carl's reaction.

"Step lively!" he called. Carl began walking, but he still was staring at the structure.

"That's the last thing I expected. You're broke. How did you come by this piece of real estate, if I may be so bold as to inquire?" Van Helsing smiled. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and swung them in a leisurely circle.

"The fellow who most recently owned it abandoned it. He claimed it was haunted, and he gave me the deed, free and clear." Carl glanced around at the word 'haunted', and stepped up his pace.

"What do you mean by 'haunted'?" Van Helsing unlocked the door and turned around.

"Supposedly the man who lived here saw a dead body walk across the front lawn. Trust me, I looked into it. The family cemetery around back is in pristine condition, no disturbed soil, no walking dead." Carl set his pack down in the foyer and removed his cowl.

"So, has anything interesting happened since you moved in?"

"No, nothing worth mentioning. Like I told you, the cemetery was undisturbed, and made sure to check any others nearby." Carl glanced around, taking in the décor. An old Confederate flag hung on the wall, and several candelabras stood in niches in the wall. But what really grabbed his attention were the shredded curtains that hung over the window.

"Would you be able to tell me what happened to the curtains?" Van Helsing's eyes darkened.

"First, show me what you've got." Carl gave him a stern look.

"Something else is bothering you." Van Helsing looked out the window, and sighed. He turned back to Carl.

"It's about what happened in Romania."

"What do you mean? You were cured." Van Helsing walked to the other side of the room, gesturing earnestly.

"That's just it; Dracula's cure. It didn't work, not completely. It's been a couple months since I turned into the wolf, but it could happen given the right circumstances." Van Helsing turned and pointed to the curtains. "That's part of why I wanted to get as far away from Rome as I could. When my temper gets the better of me, it shows. If that happened while I was at the Vatican, I wouldn't make it out of there in one piece." Carl didn't realize he was holding his breath until his lungs started aching. It suddenly hit him.

"The clever bastard! Dracula's cure temporarily took away the most dangerous aspect of the wolf-form. The part that could kill him. If the person who was cursed escaped from his grasp, he would still be hunted down by the Holy Order."

"You see why I can't go back to my old job? Now, I'm going to be the one they come after." Carl swallowed nervously.

"You do realize that I never told the cardinal about you being bitten?"

"Thank you for that, but if I lose my temper…" Van Helsing insisted. Carl folded his arms across his chest.

"Show me." Van Helsing shrugged.

"I can't. I'm not angry." He said.

"What if I told you that the cardinal will be coming sometime within the next two weeks?"

"What?!" he shouted as he leapt at Carl and slammed him against the wall. Carl heard the deepest hint of a growl. Van Helsing looked as though he'd been slapped. Then it happened. It was only momentary, but it was enough to prove his point. His eyes seemed to change, and for a moment his bared teeth looked something like fangs. Van Helsing released him and stood back with his fists clenched at his side, trying to regain control of his breathing. A slight tremble ran up and down his spine.

"Why would he be coming here?" he said. He managed to stop the shaking, and he now stood as though nothing had ever happened.

"He's not. I just said that to see what you meant."

"That could have been the most idiotic thing you've ever done, Carl." The friar brushed aside the comment.

"Be that as it may, the good news is I may be able to find a way to cure the curse completely. Before I threw the cure to Anna, I took a small sample to test it and see what it was made from. And no, the small drop I took would not have been enough to affect the removal of the curse. But I managed to isolate the chemicals that made the dose so effective. If I could take a small sample of your blood to isolate what the cure didn't fix, I might be able to think of something. I wonder if Dracula knew that the cure was temporary." Van Helsing looked interested.

"I'm fairly certain that he didn't, because he'd probably killed the offending party as soon as they were no longer dangerous. But do you really think you could completely cure it?" Carl nodded. He dug around in his pack for a vial. Van Helsing removed his duster and rolled up his sleeve. Only a few seconds later, Carl was finished. Van Helsing stared at the vial with a mixture of skepticism and hope.

"You're sure this will work?" Carl paused a moment.

"Up to 95% certain. Now, let's get some sleep." Van Helsing nodded and led Carl to the guest bedroom. After making sure that everything was in order, he went to his own room. Not that he would get much sleep. Every minute spent sleeping was guaranteed to be spent in a living hell. The gibbous phases of the moon weren't doing him any favors. He lay down on the bed, and reluctantly drifted off.


	2. To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

His dreams were strange. It wasn't like the nightmares that plagued him. This time he was alone. He was standing in the middle of some foyer, finely decorated, but covered in cobwebs, and every breath exhaled seemed to raise a puff of dust. He turned when he heard footsteps. Out of the shadows in the corridor, he saw the familiar silhouette of Anna. She stepped into the light, with a smile of recognition. He reached towards her, but his hand met some unseen wall. He realized that it was the mirror that had once led to Dracula's castle. He placed his hand flat on the glass. Anna seemed to be having the same problem. She placed her hand directly opposite of his. Her eyes were sad. She attempted to speak, but whatever it was that separated the two of them deadened all sound.

"Anna! Can you hear me? Please, say something." Anna brightened somewhat. "You can hear me?" he asked. She nodded. "Can I break down the wall?" Anna nodded. Van Helsing pounded the invisible wall with his fist. He hit it harder, finally throwing himself against it, before sinking to his knees in despair. Anna shook her head, and made a motion with her hands, like she was opening the scroll that Van Helsing had brought to Transylvania. Van Helsing stood up and stepped back.

"_Deum lacessat ac ianuam imbeat aperiri!_ In the name of God open this door!" he whispered, hoping against hope that it would work. The wall melted away, and Van Helsing stepped over the remnants. Anna stood with her head bowed, and her hands relaxed at her sides. Van Helsing took her hands in his and kissed them, glad to feel the warmth running through them. She stepped closer, and somehow ended up in his arms. He clung to her desperately, as if afraid of losing her again.

"Anna, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered. She put her arms around his neck.

"It's all right. We both did what we had set out to do. We saved my family, and I got the cure for you."

"But that still doesn't erase the fact that your blood is on my hands." Anna stared at him evenly.

"One time I asked you if you understood forgiveness. You said that you did, but I see now that you've forgotten. The time for penance is over. Forgiveness has been offered; accept it."

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but it doesn't change the fact that I did it."

"No it doesn't, but everything that happened is how it was meant to be. Hunting monsters was the sole aim of our lives, and there would have been room for nothing else. In the end, does it really matter?" Anna placed her hands on either side of his face. "Hmm?"

"I guess not. Anna, will the nightmares ever stop?" Anna nodded, and glanced into the shadows behind her.

"Yes, they will, once you have accepted what you've become. Don't fear the curse; it is your greatest weapon now." Van Helsing swallowed several times before he could speak.

"Anna, if I move on, will you hold it against me?" Anna shook her head.

"No. You need to find some form of happiness. In fact it would make me happy if you did." She paused. "My time here is almost up. Van Helsing, use the remnants of the curse to continue your work. It won't turn out like last time. Now, I don't want you to forget what happened in Romania, but don't let the memories haunt you like this." She embraced him. "I will see you again." She whispered, and the sound echoed around the chamber. He smiled. She faded into the shadows, leaving him alone.

He woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. His eyes snapped open and he sat straight up, nearly frightening Carl to death.

"Wha…" he started to say, before a yawn effectively rendered him mute.

"It's ten 'o'clock in the morning. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up."

"Already? I feel like I just fell asleep."

"Well, you were mumbling something in your sleep. I think you mentioned Anna."

"Oh? I dreamed about her. It was the first dream I've had in a long time that wasn't a nightmare. She told me that the remnants of the curse would help me."

"It could. Especially in fighting vampires."

"I've had my fill of vampires."

"Well, you're out of luck then. Word has reached the Vatican of someone amassing an army of the creatures here in New Orleans."

"Why didn't you tell me this last night?"

"It is not a good topic for public discussion, and then I was preoccupied with your problem. Don't blame me!" Van Helsing passed his hand over his eyes.

"Sorry." Carl shrugged.

"No need to apologize. Where does one find breakfast around here?" Van Helsing stood up with a sigh.

"The French Quarter. Café Du Monde. You go ahead; I need to check into something."

"What are you talking about?"

"You said you wanted breakfast? I'm telling you where to get it. And as I am not hungry, you're going on your own. The beignets are most excellent. The iced coffee's not bad either." He escorted Carl out of the room, and shut the door. Now that he was alone, he changed into a different shirt and a shorter jacket. Since it looked like it might rain later, he grabbed his hat. He took only a gun and a silver stake, carefully concealed at his back. He came downstairs, pleased to find Carl gone. After making sure that all the doors were locked, he placed a spare key underneath one of the paving stones in the garden. Now that the coast was clear, he walked out to the street.


	3. New Information

One might say that he was paranoid, but only the ignorant would say it out loud. If they had faced the horrors that Van Helsing had faced, then they would not say so even in private. He passed the home of his closest neighbors, the Murray's, and noticed a young lady staring at him. He returned the stare evenly, but there was nothing suspicious there. Mina was the girl's name, if he remembered correctly. She was the eldest of three girls, and well on her way to becoming an old maid at the age of twenty-six. For a moment, he thought he could've been staring at an exact likeness of Anna. He averted his gaze, and kept walking. Even as he walked, he could feel Mina's eyes on him until he was well out of sight.

As he walked, he felt a weight growing on his heart, and it wouldn't let up. He stepped back, and the feeling slightly lessened. Could it be the curse at work? He vaguely remembered feeling the same sensation when he had fought Dracula as a werewolf. Almost as if by instinct, he followed the feeling, knowing that he had discovered the secret. He ducked into an alley, and was met with a startling sight. A woman, tall and beautiful stood over a bloodied body. She glanced up the moment Van Helsing stepped around the corner. She smiled, revealing two long sharp fangs. Without a moment's hesitation, Van Helsing pinned her against the wall, and looked her in the eye.

"Where are the others?" The woman laughed. Van Helsing gritted his teeth in frustration. "Where?"

"What others?" the woman asked teasingly. Her thick accent almost obscured her speech. Not unlike Dracula's brides. Van Helsing took the stake from his boot. Holding it before her heart, he asked once more:

"Where are they?" The woman laughed again.

"You'll kill me anyway." It was Van Helsing's turn to laugh.

"How can I kill you? You're already dead." The woman became serious.

"The graveyard at the large church. You know which one I'm talking about. Do it, werewolf. Do it and be done. I hope that the others may find you and do the same."

"How did you…Fiend!" he drove the stake into her heart, and watched as she disappeared into a pile of dust. "_Requiescat in pace_." he said quietly, and he put the stake back into his boot. Now he knew where they were. All he needed was a second person to help him go after them. But he really didn't want to cable Rome for assistance. And he knew Carl could only do so much. He pondered his predicament as he wandered around the market for a bit. When the clock tower began striking four, he knew that he'd stayed out too long. He made his way back.

He was almost home when he saw a slight movement out of the corner of his eye. Mina was still in the garden. Curiosity got the best of him, and he came through the gate. There she stood, almost as if waiting for him. He bowed slightly.

"Miss Murray?" She glanced up, seemingly unaware of him until that moment.

"Mr. Van Helsing, good to see you." she said, her American accent sounding strangely pleasant to him. The shadows cast by the fading sun made her features even more striking. She smiled. Van Helsing forced himself to speak.

"Please, call me Bram. I couldn't help but notice that you were watching me through the hedge this morning." Mina blushed.

"I'm sorry, that was very rude of me. I hope you don't take it the wrong way."

"Oh, no, no. Not at all, but you can talk to me. We are neighbors, after all."

"All right. But Father…"

"Don't worry. I have completely honest intentions, if any at all. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Mina nodded.

"Thank you, Bram."

"Good day, Miss Murray." he said as he turned and walked away.

"Bram?" Van Helsing paused and turned.

"Yes?"

"Call me Mina." she said.

"I'll do that. Mina." With that, he walked away.

He walked in the front door. The house was strangely empty. Carl hadn't returned yet, but then, Carl always had a knack for getting into trouble. He ran up the stairs and checked to see if the friar was perhaps resting spare room. He wasn't there.

Van Helsing heard the front door open and shut.

"Van Helsing? Are you here?" he heard Carl shout.

"Upstairs. I'll be down in a minute." He took of the jacket, and threw it across his mattress. He ran back downstairs. Carl sat in front of the fireplace, holding another device similar to the one that had saved their hides at Dracula's ball. Van Helsing saw it and stopped short.

"I thought it took you twelve years to put one of those together. It's only been two since the last time." Carl glanced up.

"What? Oh, the first one was only a test. I wasn't sure if it would work, but now that I know it does, I made a second one. Then a third, and a fourth. Then a fifth. It was much easier this time. I would have gone for seven, but I failed to procure more alkaline."

"Okay then. What else do you have?" Carl lit up. The opportunities to show off his inventions were few and far between.

"Remember that one gun that you were looking at when I gave you the crossbow? Well, I've perfected it." Carl pulled it out of the bag and held it up. Van Helsing took it, and tucked it into his shoulder, handling it like he'd owned it all his life. The stock fit perfectly to the contour of his collarbone, and a spark of firelight gleamed along the steel barrel.

"Here, you're probably going to want these to go with it." Carl tossed a pouch full of ammo at Van Helsing, who deftly caught it with one hand. He lifted the flap and noticed that they were all silver.

"Nice, but what else is there?" Carl dug through the pack again.

"Ah, I brought this." Carl held up something similar to a container of holy water. The cap had a trigger, and something that looked like a small barrel. "A new invention of mine. You use it like a gun, except it shoots water, not bullets." Van Helsing eyed it warily.

"Please don't point that at me."

"Why… Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. That's just how it is. I figured out how to use the curse."

"So you don't want me to find the missing element of the cure?"

"Not at the moment, no. I used it to find them."

"Them, meaning…"

"The vampires. One of them at least. I killed it, and discovered where they're hiding."

"Really?" Carl seemed surprised. Van Helsing nodded.

"Yes. I've always had this ability to sense evil, and the remnants of the curse amplify it. It's amazing. Anna told me that I could use it to my advantage." Carl stood up at the mention of the princess.

"When did she tell you this?" Van Helsing stepped back, and stared out the window at the clouds coming in off the Gulf. The moon was slowly disappearing behind the formidable wall of mist.

"Last night. In my dream; she told me that it wasn't going to turn out like last time."

"What do you think she meant?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe she meant that I should go back to my job." Van Helsing turned to face Carl. "I'm back. If the vampiress I killed earlier is any indication, your story about someone amassing an army has some merit. Let's stop them."

"Whoever they are." A crash of thunder shook the roof. Carl glanced up in mild alarm. It was raining quite hard now. Van Helsing cocked his head to one side, listening.

"Someone's coming." Carl seemed confused.

"What do you mean?" Van Helsing stood by the door.

"Shh!" Someone knocked on the door, timidly. Van Helsing opened the door. Mina stood before him on the porch, dripping wet and shivering.

"Mina? What are you doing here?" he asked as he escorted her inside. She stood there for a moment. Van Helsing led her over to a chair by the fire.

"Mina, tell me what's going on."

"Lucy never came home. They say that they might not find her. Her father's always had a bit of a reputation in the town as a drunk, and they think that he killed her and hid her body. They've arrested him. But I swear he's never laid a hand on her. Bram, you have to help me find her." Carl looked confused, and more than little surprised.

"Who's Bram?" Van Helsing turned to Carl.

"When I signed the deed to the house, I needed a name, so I picked Abraham; Bram for short." Carl appeared to get it.

"All right, then who's Lucy?"

"Lucy Westenra, Mina's friend. She's 20 years old, and engaged, but she's a wonderful young lady. She would never just up and disappear."

"How do you know all that about her?" Mina asked. Van Helsing shrugged.

"When I first moved here, she stopped by while making calls. Acquaintances, nothing more." he replied. Mina seemed satisfied by this response.

"Will you help me find her, Bram?" she asked. Van Helsing nodded.

"Yes. We have some ideas of why this might have happened, but you must not tell another soul of what I'm telling you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course. What is it?" Van Helsing took a deep breath and began.

"Do you believe in monsters?" Mina seemed unmoved.

"What do you mean?"

"Vampires, werewolves, dwergi, things like that."

"I'm not sure. I've never seen evidence that they don't exist. What's a dwergi?" Van Helsing nodded.

"Anglo-Saxon and Germanic trolls. Extremely vicious little buggers, they are. But all joking aside, trust me, they are very much real. There is someone amassing an army of vampires in the city, and Carl and I are going to take them on."

"But isn't that a little dangerous?" Mina asked.

"Yes, but we've got the proper weapons, and we do this for a living." Van Helsing explained. Carl took over.

"We're what you'd call professionals. We belong to an ancient order that has protected mankind since before the crusades. I develop weapons, and Van Helsing puts them to good use. Here check this out." He held up the crossbow that Van Helsing had hung on the wall. He rambled on for a couple minutes discussing the pros and cons of pure silver darts versus those made of a silver/aluminum alloy. Mina leaned over towards Van Helsing.

"Does he always do that?"

"Pretty much. Carl, she gets it." Carl stopped short.

"Sorry." Mina thought about what she had just learned for a moment.

"So, is there any chance that this Order is looking to branch out into other continents?" Van Helsing's eyes widened.

"You want to be a part of it?" he asked incredulously. Mina shrugged.

"If it helps get Lucy back, then yes." Van Helsing nodded.

"It's a very dangerous job. There's no turning back from this, you know." He said. Mina paused a moment. For a moment, he thought that she might change her mind.

"So be it. I'm in."

"You're absolutely sure?" Van Helsing emphasized.

"Yes." Mina said. Carl's jaw dropped. Van Helsing smiled. This woman had guts, he had to admit. He held out a copy of the Bible. Mina placed her hand on it. Van Helsing nodded approval.

"You do believe in God?" Mina nodded.

"The one and only."

"Good. Repeat after me. I, Mina Murray… do solemnly swear…to give my service to the Knights of the Holy Order…to uphold the laws of heaven above…to fight evil where it may be found…To bring justice where there is wrongdoing… to bring light where once was dark…and to bring peace where once was war…So help me, God." Mina repeated every phrase without missing a beat, or pausing. She closed her eyes as she said the last phrase, and bowed her head.

"Carl, we are in the presence of the first female member of the Knights of the Holy Order." Van Helsing said, grinning broadly. Mina blushed prettily. Carl applauded for a few seconds.

"So when do we start?" she asked.

"First we try to find your friend. It will be a good experience. I'll teach you what I can while we search. Do you know how to use this?" He pointed at the crossbow. Mina nodded.

"I think I could figure it out. The same as a gun, right?"

"Pretty much." Van Helsing handed it to her. Mina took it and tucked it into her shoulder. She actually looked like she knew what she was doing.

"Where did you learn that?" Carl asked. Mina shrugged.

"Father taught me how to shoot his old musket. I'm sure that this is a little easier to handle." She held it at arm's length and inspected it by the firelight.

"Oh, most certainly. Much smoother handling and the string draws back automatically. Gas propelled." Mina smiled.

"Nice. I'll use it. What else is there?" Carl rummaged through the sack and came up with the old familiar stand-bys.

"We have your standard silver stake, garlic, and crucifix. Then there's the more advanced holy water, in a convenient spray bottle." Mina seemed impressed.

"Not bad. So, when do we get going?" Van Helsing gave her a once over.

"As soon as we get you some clothes that are more conducive to free movement. I hate to ask, but do you have any trousers?"

"I beg your pardon!?" Mina cried, aghast.

"You can't run around the city in a skirt. The one you're wearing is quite fetching, don't get me wrong, but it would trip you up."

"I'm afraid I don't have any…trousers."

"You'll have to borrow some of mine then. We'll have to use a belt, but you can borrow that from me as well. Your coat is black, so that will be perfect. I'll get you the trousers, and then we'll be ready to start our hunt." Mina nodded, mortified at the thought of wearing pants. But she didn't complain, and a few minutes later, she had assumed the appropriate attire. Van Helsing had to give her credit. She was trying her best to walk like a man, but being raised a lady, the mincing steps were a hard habit to break.

"Don't worry too much about how you walk. Nobody's going to see you or take interest in what we're doing." Van Helsing said. Mina sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's just really strange. I've never done anything like this before, and I don't know if I'm going to be any good at it."

"Quit worrying! You're going to talk yourself out of it."

"Yes sir."

"And one more thing, Mina. If you see a large wolf-like thing, please do not shoot it until you are certain it's not me." He said as he walked out the door. Mina followed after him.

"Wha… what are you talking about?"

"Hunting accident in Transylvania. If we run into a coven of vampires, it's the most efficient way of dispatching them. If I do turn, hide yourself until I turn back and find you. Understand?" Mina nodded mutely. Her neighbor was becoming more and more enigmatic the more she got to know him.

They walked until the reached the alley where Van Helsing had killed the vampire earlier.

"One more thing to know, the older a vampire is, the more it takes to kill them. If they're under a year old, the stake will obliterate them instantly." Mina held the crossbow ready. Van Helsing came to a stop, and motioned for her to stay behind him. She willingly obeyed. She could hear her own heartbeat, and she felt light-headed. Van Helsing noticed her quickened breathing. Her lack of confidence, coupled with the pressure building in his chest was enough to give him a nervous twitch.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Mina nodded slightly.

"I'll be fine. I think. This is a lot more intense than I thought."

"Trust me, you'll get over it. If the remorse doesn't drive you insane, you'll probably do fairly well at this job." Mina shrugged.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Now, follow me. This could be a little tricky."


	4. Training

He threw open the door and they walked in. Almost immediately the pressure doubled. He felt his temperature rise, and he knew that this was not the best night for training Mina. Mina noticed his sudden tenseness and the sweat beading on his forehead.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Van Helsing shook his head. He was breathing heavily now.

"Nothing. I'm sorry…Mina…this probably isn't…the best time…" he trailed off. The pressure turned to pain, and he doubled over. Mina watched in horrified fascination as Van Helsing shed his duster and vest, and transformed before her eyes. He stood up to his full height, which was a good two feet taller than normal. The last shreds of human skin vanished, and he was covered from head to foot in shaggy black fur. A grey shape dove past, striking him, and he roared in pain. He climbed the wall and leaped onto the huge bat. The extra weight and unbalanced load brought the creature down, and with a single bite, Van Helsing ended it. A second one came at them. Luckily for Mina, she saw it before it could get to her. One well-aimed dart brought it down directly in front of her. The wolf didn't seem to notice her, so while there was still that opportunity, she ran. She glanced around the sanctuary, and saw the steps leading up to the choir loft. She didn't realize that the vampires had been attacking from there. When she reached the top of the steps, she attempted to retreat, but she turned and found herself faced with at least three of the beasts. She shot two of them before the third knocked the crossbow out of her hands. She reached back for the stake, and plunged it into the creature's chest. It shrieked in agony, and fell writhing to the floor. As it withered away, she saw what it had looked like before being bitten. If it hadn't been for the fangs and skull-splitting screams, the young man would've been quite handsome. A pang of guilt shot through her chest.

A rustling behind her warned her of an oncoming attack. She held the spray bottle ready, and whirled around. The creature stared at her uncertainly, waiting for her to make a move. She squeezed the trigger on the bottle, and the creature fell back clawing at its face. Soon it too was dead. She felt cold hands grab at her and pull her back. Before she hit the ground, she uncovered the ring of garlic. She brandished it wildly. Two gorgeous vampire women stood back a couple feet, grinning and snickering. One had black curly hair, and a short but slender body, and the other was tall, with straight champagne-blonde hair. Their revealing robes shone white in the moonlight. Mina found the sight unnerving as well as extremely improper.

"She thinks it will stop us, Dominique. Isn't that delightful?" The blonde one said around the fangs that came over her lower lip.

"Antiquated information, Delilah. She shouldn't have come tonight." Dominique clicked her tongue in pity. Delilah seemed to smell something on her.

"Her blood will be sweet. We will share." She said with an evil smile. Mina knew that this was it. Delilah took another step towards her. Mina lashed out with her fist, but Dominique was quicker. With little to no effort, she threw Mina across the room. Mina pulled herself over to the stake lying on the floor. Delilah sprang towards her. Mina managed to get to her knees, and she threw the stake like a knife. It hurtled through the air and buried itself in her chest. That left Dominique, but Mina had dropped the crossbow on the stairs, and she had lost the holy water. The stake was currently occupied, and garlic had no effect. Before she could move, Dominique grabbed her by the throat and held her over the balcony. Mina would have screamed in terror, but she could force no sound past the hand on her throat. Dominique was in her moment of triumph, and she failed to notice the wolf creeping up behind her. Mina didn't see it either, her vision was going blurry. Van Helsing grabbed Dominique from behind and pulled both her and Mina back onto the balcony. Mina, however, didn't quite make it, and now dangled over the edge, gripping the banister with her fingers. She could hear the battle on the other side. Dominique's screams came to an abrupt halt. Just as Mina was about to lose her grip, two large hands grabbed her wrists. She opened her eyes and saw Van Helsing's wolf form holding her up. He pulled her over the rail easily and set her on her feet. She backed away towards the stairwell, but her caution was unneeded.

Van Helsing shuddered, and doubled over again. The black shaggy fur fell away. He slowly stood back up. His clothes were almost completely shredded, but still covered enough of him to maintain decency. Mina leaned against the wall, feeling sick. Van Helsing noticed that she was about to fall, and caught her, cradling her against his chest. He set her down gently.

"Are you all right?" he asked, truly concerned. Mina swallowed a couple times before she could speak.

"I…I'm not sure." She replied shakily. Van Helsing smiled slightly.

"I'll be right back. I'll come get you in a minute. I need to find my coat." Mina gave a weak laugh.

"All right." Within minutes he was back, fully clad now. He helped Mina to her feet, steadying her. He surveyed the room, taking in the sight of all the vampires that Mina had killed.

"Are you sure that you've never done this before? That was impressive. Five vampires on your first night…Even I didn't do half as well on my first hunt, and I came away from that limping."

"It must be beginner's luck. I've never killed anything before in my life." They slowly walked down the stairs, picking up the discarded weapons. They had just made it to the front of the church when Mina felt sick again, remembering the young man, and how close she'd come to death. She started to tip again.

"Hey, easy there." Mina sat down on the pew, starting to cry. Van Helsing seemed to understand, and sat next to her with a hand on her shoulder. When the sobbing subsided, she glanced up at the cross above the altar. Van Helsing followed her gaze.

"Are you going to be okay?" Mina shrugged.

"I think so. Is it always this hard?"

"Not always. But at first, almost certainly. It took me a couple weeks to get over the first kill."

"How long have you been doing this?" Mina asked, wiping her eyes.

"Almost fifteen years now. I've always had a knack for throwing myself into bad situations. This job turns a bad habit into a useful skill."

"What did you do before you took up this 'job'?" Van Helsing paused a moment, not sure if he wanted to tell so much about himself. Mina watched him expectantly. He relented.

"I don't remember." Mina looked confused again.

"What do you mean?" Van Helsing shrugged.

"Up until fifteen years ago, I have no idea of where I'm from, or who I was, or whether or not I have any family." Mina glanced down at her feet.

"That's terrible." She said finally. Van Helsing smiled.

"No, I've reconciled myself to it. I don't want to be alone forever, of course."

"Who would want to be?" Mina said, a little more loudly than she intended. "I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from."

"It's all right. It's better than letting me do all the talking. Which brings me to a question about you. Why are you still living at home? Your younger sisters are already married and have families. What's so different about you?" Mina made a face and turned back to the altar.

"I did have a fiancé, at one point. His name was Jonathan Harker. He was a traveling salesman, and he went over to Europe a couple years ago, and went missing. I never heard from him again. Personally, I think he ran away." Van Helsing did his best to hide a smile. Mina shrugged. "Oh well. Someone needs to take care of Father. It may as well be me." Van Helsing shook his head.

"I think you've done rather well." He said. Mina glanced at him.

"So what about you?" she asked.

"There was one woman. But she died. After that…" Mina leaned forward, trying to see his eyes under the brim of the hat.

"What was her name?" For a moment, he didn't answer.

"Anna." He whispered. Mina heard a tremor in his voice. He cleared his throat. "Do you think you can make it home now?" he asked. Mina sat up.

"I think so." She stood, testing her legs. "Yes, let's go." They walked arm in arm from the building and disappeared into the night.


	5. Shadows of the Past

Carl sat in the drawing room, waiting for Mina and Van Helsing to come back. He heard footsteps coming up the porch steps, and then the door opened slightly. Mina came in first. Van Helsing shut the door and locked it. Carl stood up and walked into the foyer.

"So, how did it go?" Mina took off her coat.

"I think it went fairly well." She said. Van Helsing nodded wearily.

"Yes, it did. She got five. I've never seen a novice do so well on their first night. And without any guidance." Carl's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later." Van Helsing said quietly. Mina didn't seem to notice. She stared at the fire, and started to nod off. Van Helsing watched her for a while, trying to sort through the thoughts running through his mind. When her head tipped forward on her chest, Van Helsing lifted her off the couch as easily as if he were lifting a small child, and he took her to one of his spare rooms. After making sure that she would be comfortable, he lit a kerosene lamp on the bedside table so that she wouldn't be completely in the dark. He glanced around the room once more, and shut the door.

He slowly walked back downstairs. Carl still sat before the fire. He fell into his chair with a sigh. Carl glanced over.

"Something's bothering you. Out with it." the friar said in a deadpan voice.

"I think I love her." He said softly. Carl could've fallen out of his chair.

"You what?" Van Helsing shook his head.

"I don't know. I think over how I felt about Anna, and then how I feel about Mina, and it seems like two very different things. God, help me." Van Helsing stood up and stopped in front of the fireplace. "Comparing the two is impossible. Anna was strong, almost to a fault. Mina is just as strong, but she has a soft side that Anna didn't have." Carl smiled. So Van Helsing was getting over his grief at last.

"Did you tell her about Anna?"

"Not how she died, but yes."

"You told her about the curse?"

"No, but I don't need to. She saw me turn, and she didn't seem to be afraid of it. She was more worried about me than about her own safety." Carl nodded.

"Did she say anything to you?"

"No, not really. She acted like it was the most natural thing for me to be human one second and wolf the next. She's…"

"Well, wait and see what happens. So, do you think that she will be all right?" Van Helsing shrugged.

"Time will tell. She came pretty close to losing it at the church. One moment she's walking next to me, and the next she was sobbing hysterically. I don't know what to make of it."

"Well, I'm going to go to bed now. It's late." Carl stood up and walked towards the stairs. He stopped at the bottom. "And Van Helsing, good luck." Van Helsing smiled and closed the damper on the fire. He heard the grandfather clock strike one. He checked on Mina. She had turned onto her side, and her hair pins had come loose. Her hair fell across the pillow, the golden-brown locks shining in the lamplight. She murmured in her sleep, and her arms tightened around the pillow at her side. A smile spread across her face. After a moment, he felt as though he were intruding on her privacy, so he quietly shut the door and went to his room.

Mina woke up to the dim morning light coming in through her bedroom window, and for a moment she forgot where she was. It was still raining, but it was the gentle sort of rain. She sat up, taking in the room, when she realized that she was at Bram's house. Hadn't she fallen asleep on the sofa downstairs? Bram must have carried her up here. She sat on the edge of the bed, contemplating what she had learned about him last night. So, her neighbor was a werewolf, but she didn't feel afraid. She surprised at that. She walked down the stairs silently. Carl was in the foyer, reading from his Bible. He looked up when he heard her approaching.

"Ah, good morning, Miss Murray. Did you sleep well?" Mina nodded. She glanced around before sitting down.

"Where's Bram?" Carl looked back up from the book.

"He's out running a couple errands. He'll be back in about an hour."

"Oh. I want to ask you something. I would ask Bram, but I don't think he'd tell me." Carl shut the book. He stared at Mina, not sure he wanted to be asked, but he offered anyway.

"Yes?" Mina swallowed.

"Could you tell me about Anna? I promise not to tell Bram about it." Carl glanced down at his lap. When he looked up, Mina could see the mixed emotions on Carl's face.

"She was a gypsy princess. Her family had sworn to vanquish a certain vampire, Dracula, and Van Helsing came to Romania to help her. Almost from the moment he met her, he loved her." Mina smiled.

"But how did she die?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell…" he started to go back to his reading, but Mina placed a hand on his arm.

"Carl, what happened?" she asked.

"She was killed by a werewolf." A sinking suspicion fell on Mina's heart. Carl continued. "Her brother Velkan had bee bitten by one of Dracula's wolves, and he in turn bit Van Helsing. Van Helsing killed him, but the damage had been done. When he killed Dracula, he was in the wolf form, and Anna…" The emotion was obvious in his voice as he trailed off. "He killed her." He finally said. Mina nodded. Several things clicked into place.

"That's why he told me to hide. He was afraid he would kill me, wasn't he?"

"Yes. We returned to Rome, and he told our commander that he was done with monster hunting. I don't know where he went after that. When I got here two days ago, it was the first time I've seen him in two years. He may kill monsters for a living, but he doesn't take death lightly. Anna's death made him question everything he'd done in the past fifteen years. He had to leave to clear his mind. I'd say find some peace, but I'm not sure he's found that."

"But he saved me last night. While he was the…" she paused and forced herself to say, "…wolf. One of the vampires had left me hanging off a balcony, and he pulled me back up." Carl sat up straight.

"Did he, now? That's a good sign. It means the wolf isn't as strong as it was before. He can operate on reason, without relying on instinct. That is very good." Carl stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Mina followed him.

"So, do you know anything about his past; before he joined the Order?"

"Not much, but after he left, it was easier to look into his past. I discovered that his parents' names were Jan and Katrina Van Helsing. They were Dutch. They immigrated to England when Van Helsing was a young boy. They died when they were thrown from a carriage they had hired. That was in 1870. They had come to Rome on pilgrimage. He was still in England at the time, studying to become a professor in philosophy and religion. Upon hearing of his parent's deaths, he dropped his classes. After that, I lost track of his whereabouts, but then he showed up at the Vatican in 1875. He had been drinking, and he had been severely beaten, so severely that he didn't wake up for four days. When he did wake, he had no memory of his life before coming to Rome. The other night when he told me that he had signed for this house under the name 'Bram', it quite took me by surprise, because that was his real name, Abraham Van Helsing. I was wondering if maybe his memory had come back."

"I never would've thought that he had amnesia." Carl shrugged.

"He hides it very well. That's part of what makes him so good at what he does. He doesn't have memories to hold him back from doing something dangerous. He can jump into any situation and do fairly well in it. The mind is such a curious thing." They both turned around startled when they heard the front door open.

"Is anybody awake here?" Van Helsing called loudly as he entered. Mina and Carl stepped out of the kitchen.

"Yes, where were you?" Mina said, smiling.

"I had to see what people may or may not have heard last night. It appears that our escapade last night went entirely unnoticed by the local police and residents. I cleaned up any remnants of our battle, and I came back to check in on you." He hung up his coat.

"I also wanted to be the first to tell you, your friend was found this morning." Mina's pulse quickened.

"Was she all right?" Van Helsing seemed uncertain.

"Mina, sit down." Mina sat, every nerve protesting. Van Helsing knelt in front of her and took both of her hands in his.

"Mina, she wasn't alive, but she wasn't dead either. I hate to tell you this, but she had been turned into a vampire. She attacked me, and I was forced to act." Mina gasped.

"You killed her." Van Helsing bowed his head.

"Yes and no. Technically, a vampire is a walking corpse, who maintains an animated state of existence by drinking blood. What I do is not murder. It is protecting humanity"

"I suppose that if she was a…a vampire, then she wasn't really Lucy any more." A couple tears slid down her cheek. Van Helsing took it as acceptance.

"I am terribly sorry, Mina." Mina shook her head.

"No, I'll be all right. Were you able to learn anything?" Van Helsing nodded.

"Lucy was to be the Master's newest bride. Now with her gone, they will be searching for another potential bride." Van Helsing went into the drawing room, and Mina followed him. He seated himself in the tall chair. Mina took the end of the couch.

"So, what do we do?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. If we could somehow lure them to us, we might use one of Carl's favorite weapons to be rid of them. But they're too smart for that sort of thing."

"What if I was the bait? Do you think that it might work?" Van Helsing was repulsed by the idea.

"I would never ask you to do something like that. It's too dangerous."

"You don't have to ask. I'm offering. I want to do this. You'll be there too, so that lessens the risk."

"I can't predict what I'll do if I turn, though. If anything it increases the risk."

"You saved me last night. While you weren't yourself." Van Helsing stopped short.

"I did?" Mina smiled.

"Yes. I was hanging off the balcony, and you helped me back up." Mina waited for it to sink in. Van Helsing sat back in the chair, his arms limp at his sides. He remembered his dream of Anna, and what she'd told him.

"I can't believe it. Yet here you are." Mina smiled.

"Yes, it's true. The wolf isn't as evil as you seem to think it is." Van Helsing turned to her, grinning.

"This just might work."


	6. What have I done?

Mina stood alone on the corner, near the Jackson Square Garden. No one paid any attention to her. It was Mardi Gras, and the streets were crowded with people in outlandish garb. Van Helsing was not too far away, but she couldn't see him. A tall pale man walked up to her and bowed deeply.

"Hello, might I accompany you?" Mina acted nonchalant and somewhat drunk.

"Why?" she asked, slurring her words. A sense of ill intent practically radiated from this young man. He smiled charmingly, and offered his arm. She smiled and took it. They left the crowd and ducked into an alley not too far from the church. Unbeknownst to the young man, Van Helsing was following.

He found a doorway, and they disappeared into it. Mina found herself faced with at least twenty-five vampires. She fervently hoped that Van Helsing had kept an eye on which way they were going. She was brought before one particularly important-looking vampire, who stared at her as though he'd never seen a woman before.

"We present to you your new bride, Master." The master stood up, ecstasy written across his features. His icy blue eyes glistened in the dim light.

"She's perfect. Her skin will be like porcelain once the transformation is complete." Mina's eyes widened. _Come on Bram, any second now would be nice_. She heard a slight noise at the back of the room, but the others seemed so enraptured in this moment that they failed to notice. Mina suddenly felt as though she were merely a spectator instead of a participant. The creatures were still speaking, but she didn't understand what was said, and the sounds reverberated through her skull. She felt a chill. A sudden dizziness overcame her, and she nearly fell to the floor. A cold hand caught her and set her upright on her knees. She knew she should be trying to run, but her legs and arms refused to move. _I'm going to die here, aren't I?_ she thought to herself. Then she heard it. One of the vampires began shrieking, and then stopped short. The sound pulled Mina out of her trance, and she stood up. Van Helsing had already gone to work as the wolf, and five vampires lay dead at his feet. Her mind becoming clearer by the moment and she instinctively pulled out the stakes she'd hidden in her boots. It soon became apparent that many of the present vampires were newly created. Mina watched in amazement when one of them turned to dust on contact with the stake. Too soon, that battle was over. She took inventory, and saw that they were missing three vampires. The master and his two lieutenants had escaped.

Van Helsing noticed that they were missing too. He swore, and then glanced over at her. She was still a little pale

"You okay? You didn't quite look like yourself a moment ago." He asked. Mina nodded.

"Neither did you." she retorted playfully. Van Helsing paused for a moment, and then chuckled.

"Touché." He said, grinning. Mina was glad that he didn't take offense at her remark.

"Don't worry; I'm fine. It was really strange. I couldn't do anything, move, think straight- I thought for a moment that you'd lost track of me." Mina broke down. Van Helsing reached for her. She fell against him, relieved. He kissed the top of her head. She gave a start and stared at him for a second.

"I—I'm sorry." he stammered. Mina shook her head.

"No. It's not that." Van Helsing tipped her face up to make her look him in the eye. After a moment, he kissed her. Mina was the first to pull back.

"Wait, wait. This isn't right…I mean, it could be, but this just isn't the time." She said quickly, before she could change her mind. Van Helsing released her. Mina stepped back.

"You're right; we have something bigger to deal with." He said gruffly. His face was downcast. Mina wanted to apologize for stopping him, but she wasn't sure how it would come across.

"So, how do we find them now?" she asked instead. Van Helsing stared out the window at the ongoing celebrations.

"I don't know. We may have lost them for good. Let's go home, and then we'll figure it out from there."

Upon walking back to Van Helsing's house, a carriage rolled past at a breakneck pace. Van Helsing and Mina picked up there pace a little to catch up. They were horrified to see it come to a stop in front of Mina's home. Carl was standing outside the gate, a worried expression on his brow. He met the two and stopped them before they could go any farther.

"Mina, you don't want to go in there." The doctor and his assistant came out following the men carrying a stretcher. Mina's father was almost unrecognizable for all the injuries and blood.

"Father!" Mina cried, and she ran to him. Van Helsing followed close behind. Even at this distance, he could tell that things were not going to turn out for the best. He heard the old man whisper something. He leaned in closer.

"What?" he asked. The old man took a deep breath.

"Take care of my girl." he wheezed. "Do that for me…" His eyes rolled back in his head, and he said no more. Van Helsing watched Mina gently fold her father's hands over his chest. She stood up and came over to Van Helsing. He put his arms around her shoulders, and held her tight, tears gathering in his own eyes. Once the carriage rolled away, he gently guided her into his house and made her sit down on the sofa. She seemed indifferent now. Carl brought her a cup of tea, which she took wordlessly. Van Helsing stood leaning on the mantle, a thoughtful expression on his face. After a while, he sat next to Mina, who laid her head on his shoulder.

"Why did this happen? First my friend, now my father." she asked finally. Van Helsing shook his head.

"I don't know. Mina, I'm so sorry about your father."

"It's not like we could have done anything. Could those vampires have done this?" Van Helsing hesitated to answer. Yes, they could've, and most likely did, but he was not about to tell her that. In her need for revenge, she might not be cautious enough.

"Don't bother trying to keep it from me Bram. I can read your face like a book." Mina said rebelliously. She started to get up.

"Mina, don't. If you go out there angry like this, you'll make a mistake that could cost you your life." Van Helsing said as he stood up to follow her.

"What have I to live for now? Taking care of my father was my life. I have nothing. Bram, they took everything from me, and now you won't let me take what recompense I deserve! How can you be so cruel?" Van Helsing recoiled, stung by her words. Had the kiss earlier been real? Was any of it real? Would he ever find a woman who didn't feel compelled to throw herself into danger?

He snapped out of his reverie when he saw the door slam shut behind Mina. He ran out the door, but the girl had already disappeared into the night.

"What happened?" Carl asked, following Van Helsing down the steps.

"She's gone. I couldn't stop her; what have I done, dear God, what have I done?" He ran back inside, grabbed his gun, a couple stakes, an extra set of clothes, and his hat. Carl watched him wordlessly.

"Carl, if she does come back here, make sure she stays. I'll be back by morning."

"What if neither of you come back?" Van Helsing walked towards the door and stopped, staring at the wooden floorboards. His expression was unreadable in the shadow of the hat brim.

"Then you'll be sailing back to Rome alone. Good bye, Carl. It's been interesting." With that, he was gone.

"Godspeed, Van Helsing." Carl muttered under his breath.


	7. Evening!

It wasn't too long before Van Helsing caught on to Mina's trail. He followed it for as long as possible, but it suddenly died out. Rage and pain tore through his heart as he tried to decide what to do next. He had a feeling that he knew what had happened. He did his best to calm himself, but the shudder still ran down his spine, the precursor to the transformation from man to beast. He walked on, resisting the urge to turn. Then he felt it. The pressure that occurred only in the presence of evil. He followed the feeling into a dark alley. _Why is it always a dark alley? _he thought to himself. A vampire stood in the middle of the narrow path, arms crossed, and smiling with pleasure. Van Helsing sprang at him and pinned him against the wall.

"Where is she?" he snarled. The vampire laughed.

"You won't kill me." Van Helsing's grip on his throat tightened.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the only one who can lead you to her. If I don't return, they'll know I failed, and they'll kill her. Think about it, wolf." Van Helsing gritted his teeth and released the monster. The vampire straightened his jacket and smiled. "I knew you'd see it my way. Good boy." Van Helsing's lip curled at the derisive remark.

"Watch it, leech." The vampire seemed unbothered by the hostility he was receiving.

"Come with me. I'll take you to your little girlfriend." Van Helsing willingly went, knowing the whole time that he'd probably just agreed to an agonizing death.

They came to a dock just past Algiers Point, and they entered one of the warehouses. Van Helsing was immediately disarmed, and bound. His mask and hat were removed. His vampire guide shoved him to his knees in front of a makeshift throne. The master sat, watching with mild amusement.

"So this is what's become of you, Gabriel." he purred. "This is a bit of a let down. I'd expected so much more." The voice sounded familiar. Van Helsing hadn't looked up, but now, he did. He couldn't believe his eyes. The master was none other than Dracula.

"Evening." He said, masking his surprise as best he could. Dracula seemed taken aback by his nonchalance.

"Hello Gabriel."

"I thought I killed you." Van Helsing said.

"I thought so too. But apparently your mythologies are mixed up. You can kill a wizard or warlock once and it stays dead. It's the vampires that need to be vanquished three times. And now I have the advantage." Van Helsing clenched his jaw.

"What advantage is that?"

"The cure. Your little gypsy princess gave you the cure. You have no way of defeating me now."

"I suppose there is that." Van Helsing said, a spark of hope igniting in his mind. _The fool doesn't realize that I'm the one who killed his men the other night._ Dracula stood up and smiled.

"Yes, there is that. Mina will be mine, and you will not stop me this time."

"How many times have you been bitten by a wolf before." Dracula paused. Why was he asking? But what could be the harm of answering? Gabriel could do nothing to him now; he was unstoppable.

"Twice now. The wolf before Velkan, and then you." Van Helsing nodded.

"I see you still have the scars from me." he said evenly. Dracula's countenance darkened as he gingerly touched the marks on his neck that were even paler than his already pale skin.

"You came here to see the girl, didn't you?" Van Helsing didn't answer. "You know, she's been crying for you. I don't appreciate it when a wife of mine wishes for another man. Shall I let her say good bye to you?" Van Helsing's pulse quickened. Dracula nodded.

"Marcel, bring her to us." He ordered. The vampire who had brought Van Helsing bowed and went for Mina. Van Helsing had managed to free his wrists, but sat as though he were still tied. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blur of movement. Using his sharpened sense of smell, he deduced that it was Carl. He inwardly smiled. This could still be won. Dracula was too caught up in his cleverness to notice anything. When Marcel returned, he was pulling Mina along by her wrists. He was relieved to see that she hadn't been turned. Upon seeing Van Helsing, she attempted to break free. Dracula nodded to Marcel, and he released her. She flew to Van Helsing's side.

"I'm so sorry, Bram. I should have listened to you." Van Helsing kissed her cheek, savoring the taste of her tears, ever so grateful to feel her pulse through her skin. Dracula watched the two of them indifferently.

"It's all right Mina. I'll get you out of here." Van Helsing whispered, trying to control his breathing. The moon was behind a thin layer of cloud, but it wouldn't be for long.

"Don't let him deceive you, Mina. He's not going to be doing much of anything. Not if I have anything to say about it." The Count stepped over to them and kicked Van Helsing in the ribs. He fell to the ground, gasping for air. Without warning, he stood up, turning into the wolf. Dracula leaped back in horror and astonishment.

"But the cure…It's impossible!" he started to say. The wolf advanced. Mina stood up behind Van Helsing.

"Not impossible, just improbable." Mina said. Dracula backed away.

"No! It worked before. This can't be!"

"The cure didn't work, Count. It was only temporary." Mina said. Dracula laughed at her confidence.

"You think you're safe? He'll kill you too. Ask him sometime about what happened to Anna." The derision in his voice was unmistakable. Mina shook her head.

"I already know." Dracula did his best to mask his reaction. The wolf still advanced, the low, rippling growl never abating.

"Fine. Kill me. You'll have to fight every other vampire in this place." Noting the terrified look the remark had elicited from Mina, he grinned. "You didn't think I'd come after my greatest enemy without back up, did you?" Mina saw now that he spoke the truth. Countless pairs of red eyes opened in the shadows beyond the 'throne'. Before she could say anything, Van Helsing sprang and bit Dracula. The count appeared to melt into nothing, screaming in what was apparently Romanian. Mina clapped her hands over her ears to block out the hellish cry. The gathered vampires waited before they attacked. Van Helsing shuddered, and he transformed back. He glanced around and swore. He had not expected this. The creatures attacked, and both Mina and Van Helsing threw themselves into the fray. Mina was knocked out pretty quickly. Van Helsing fought on. The moon came back out, and he turned again. Carl had jumped in as soon as Mina had gone down. Within a few minutes, there were only a couple left. Van Helsing over-reached his target, leaving himself vulnerable to a blow. The creature did not hesitate to strike. Van Helsing collapsed, struggling to breathe. Carl reached into his pocket and pulled out the light grenade. He smashed it on the tile floor, and ducked behind a box. The light filled the room, finishing off any remaining vampires, and setting a few crates on fire.

The air was still. Even though the fight was over, everything was unnaturally quiet. Mina woke up, trying to see through the smoke. Just barely, she could see the still body of Van Helsing. He was still the wolf form, and even the fur couldn't hide the bloody mess that was his side. She pulled herself over to him. He was unconscious, for all appearances, dead, save for the rise and fall of his chest.

"Oh no…" she gasped. The gash was pretty severe. Several ribs showed through. Had the blow been any lower, she would've been staring at a disemboweled corpse. The thought was almost too much. If he died, it was because of her impetuosity. It would be her fault. So much blood…

"Bram, wake up. Please wake up." She grabbed his wrist. The wolf whimpered, and slowly transformed back into Van Helsing. He stirred slightly, opening his eyes.

"Mina…" he managed to say.

"Try to hold still. I'm going to get you out of here." Van Helsing nodded.

"Good. I know this might not be the best time…Mina Murray, will you marry me?" The question caught her by surprise. To think that he had just been severely wounded by a vampire, and he was asking her to marry him!

"Yes. But Bram, you need to try not to talk too much. Save your strength."

"Don't worry. I'll be all right." Mina made sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

"Your side looks like—like…"

"Bloody hell?"

"I was going to say 'week-old steak tartar', but that's an understatement. Are you sure you'll be okay?" Van Helsing sat up slowly, and not without many an expletive.

"I think so. I should have warned you; the werewolf's curse speeds healing. By tomorrow evening, it'll look like a decades-old scar. See? The bleeding's stopped already." So it had.

"Thank God!" She embraced him impulsively, and stood up. "Don't ever do that to me again." She scolded as she tried to help him stand up. Instead of pulling himself up, he pulled her down on top of him, knocking him flat on his back. Mina at first thought it was by accident, but then she caught the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You _must_ be feeling better." she said, not sure whether to be angry or accommodating. Van Helsing smiled.

"You have no idea." They stared for a couple seconds, and then kissed. Carl picked that exact moment to walk in.

"Oh good Gad!" he exclaimed. "What's going on?" Mina gave a start and jumped off of Van Helsing, who sat up again, still holding Mina's hand.

"Carl, do you mind?" he said grinning. Carl seemed to be struggling to put two-and-two together. It suddenly seemed to hit him.

"Ah! Congratulations to both of you, but we have a small matter of explaining all this to Rome." Van Helsing nodded, and fumbled for his pack. Mina picked it up and held it out to him. He took it gratefully.

"Would you like to see Rome, my dear?"

"Sounds wonderful."


	8. Confessions and Redemption

2 Months later:

"Bless me Father, for I have sinned." Van Helsing said, crossing himself and closing his eyes.

"That always seems to be the case, so get on with it. Is Dracula dead?"

"Yes, and this time, hopefully for good. I had a little help."

"Well, I'm glad that Carl made himself useful." Van Helsing sighed deeply, glancing up. This was going to get interesting.

"Carl was as helpful as usual, but I got help from outside the Order." The slat flew open. Cardinal Jinette's beady black eyes were practically bulging with rage.

"You what?" he hissed. Van Helsing struggled to keep from chuckling. It wasn't often when he could make the Cardinal lose it like this.

"Don't worry, I took precautions. Mina will keep our organization a secret."

"Outside help, and from a woman at that! Damn it, Van Helsing, how could you!?" Van Helsing smiled. He'd heard Carl curse before, but hearing it in the Cardinal's thick Italian accent was downright hilarious. He just couldn't resist giving him a little verbal jab.

"You cursed! You're a Cardinal, you shouldn't curse at all."

"You fail to see the vulnerability of our situation. If she somehow ends up…"

"Hey, I swore her in. She's a member of the Order now." Van Helsing interrupted the Cardinal's tirade.

"YOU WHAT?!" This outburst was followed by a couple of impressively vulgar expletives that severely tested Van Helsing's stoicism to its limits.

"Keep this up, and you're going to end up confessing to me." He said quietly, his shoulders shaking from repressed laughter. The Cardinal's jaw clenched.

"If it weren't for fifteen years' worth of jobs well done, I'd have you taken to the Inquisition chambers." Van Helsing was mildly annoyed by this remark.

"Oh, jobs well done, are they now? Are you forgetting a few things? What about the Sphinx's nose, LondonBridge, the Rose Window…Need I go on?"

"These are minor mishaps compared to this! If she felt inclined to harm you by revealing your involvement…"

"Ah, I doubt she would. She's now engaged to me." Cardinal Jinette was speechless for a few seconds.

"Good God, will the horrors never cease?" Van Helsing grinned.

"I'll take that as 'Congratulations'. I'd like to think that I'm free to do as I please, especially since I didn't take any oaths of celibacy." He replied saucily. The Cardinal shook his head in disbelief.

"God forbid the two of you ever have any sons! I suppose you want to be married as soon as possible."

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Leave me now. We will speak tomorrow. Bring her with you." Van Helsing paused before leaving the confessional. He turned around.

"Father Jinette?"

"Yes, my son?"

"I wanted to let you know, I remember everything now. Who I was, what I did…I remember it all. Thought you might want to know." He turned to leave again.

"Van Helsing, wait." The younger man complied.

"Yes?"

"She must be pretty sharp in order to keep up with you. You have my blessing. Now go. Consider this vacation. You've more than earned it. We will discuss your future with the Order when you return." Van Helsing smiled. _So the old man really is soft_. No one saw it, but the Cardinal had tears in his eyes as he watched his best hunter walk away. He wondered if maybe he'd been too harsh to him all these years, but then he shrugged to himself and went down into the armory, presumably to bully yet another hunter into doing just one more job.

Van Helsing put his hat on before stepping out into the sunny courtyard. He made his way out of the Vatican and headed back to the restaurant where he'd left Mina and Carl. He sat down and waited until the waiter had poured his wine before looking his companions in the eye. Mina set down her wineglass.

"How was it?" Van Helsing took a sip of his wine.

"I think it went well. The Cardinal wants to meet you." Mina smiled.

"Is that so?" she said, glancing down at the plate of food the waiter had set before her. Once everyone had been served, the waiter bowed and disappeared. Conversation resumed.

"Yes, the Cardinal wants very much to meet the woman who apparently tamed the untamable. I think he was surprised by the change."

"Really? I don't think you've changed that much." Mina said innocently.

"Mina, it's been two months since the fight. Two full moons, mind you. I haven't even felt the urge to phase once." Mina's eyes widened at this revelation.

"You're…cured?" she asked.

"You're my cure." Carl watched the two, rolling his eyes slightly. Van Helsing noticed the derision on the friar's face.

"What?" Carl shook his head.

"Nothing. It just seems so cliché or something like that. Don't mind me. Go on." Van Helsing smiled.

"Somebody's jealous. Maybe we should take a side trip to Romania and find that barmaid that you…" Carl shook his head quickly.

"No, I'll be all right." Mina laughed, and then grew serious again.

"Really Carl, a barmaid? You didn't really…" Carl's ears were red as he dug into his food to hide his blush. "You did." Mina burst out laughing. "I can't believe you! You're a monk for God's sake!" Carl muttered something through his mouthful of garlic risotto. Mina wiped her lips daintily. "What was that?" she asked.

"I'm a friar! Big difference."

(A/N: Has anyone ever noticed that you never see Van Helsing eat? Or sleep for that matter? Sheesh…)

Well, that's it for now. I will be coming up with a sequel, depending on whether or not I can rescue another plot bunny from the dark forest otherwise known as **Writer's Block**. _I will name him George, and I will pat him and pet him and…_you get it.

I bid thee adieu.

Ghost Rider


End file.
